


fuck you, albarn

by britpop



Category: Blur, Britpop - Fandom, Oasis (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 11:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2267508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britpop/pseuds/britpop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>haha hah ah HA ha hahahaha i didn't even check the grammar</p>
            </blockquote>





	fuck you, albarn

**Author's Note:**

> HA fuck

The sun was beginning to come down at this point and most everyone has already left, the remaining television crews were just packing up and Liam had been left behind, too caught up with taunting the press just for the hell of it. He sat at the top of the bleachers overlooking the field, smoking is last cigarette. For a second he considered calling up Noel and asking him to pick him up, but once he realized that would only lead to endless teasing and probably an argument he didn’t want to have, he decided to abandon that thought.  
He watched silently as someone packed up their backpack not too far away from where he was sitting, they kept looking over their shoulder at him, which he usually wouldn’t mind if he didn’t vaguely recognize their face. He leaned up a bit, trying to get a better look at them, and not so much to his surprise it was exactly who he thought it was.  
And because he has possibly the worst luck in the world, he noticed and was now leaving his bag and heading in his direction. He eyed him carefully, scooting closer to the rail in hopes that maybe if he made himself seem as small as possible he wouldn’t see him anymore. Or something like that, what was it that they said about T-Rex’s?  
He made a quiet groaning noise as he made his way up the bleachers, that cocky fucking grin on his face that makes his blood boil and his heart beat speed up. Wait. What?  
“Oi, hey, hey, wait, wait.” He sat up, pointing his cigarette at him.  
Damon stopped, one row away from him. “What?”  
“This is my bleacher.”  
“Excuse me?” He raised an eyebrow.  
“Yeah, it’s mine.” He paused, “For the time being. I was here first.”  
“I don’t see your name on it.” He replied and his grin got wider and Liam thought about shoving him down the bleachers so he’d go away forever.  
Next thing he knew Damon was sitting beside him, a little too close for comfort. He stares at their knees, which are now touching, and he feels his face redden. What the fuck.  
“You played a great game out there,” Damon says and Liam can’t tell if he’s being genuine or not.  
“I know that,” he takes a drag off his cigarette and presses his side against the rail even more but Damon seems to just scoot closer. “You don’t have to tell me, ‘s a bit redundant.”  
Damon leans back against the rail, head tilted up and eyes watching him. “Well I can’t read minds, y’know, Liam.”  
Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. He hates him so much.  
“No shit, but you know who you’re fuckin’ talking to.”  
“And?”  
“And you should know that I know that I’m amazing.”  
“I didn’t say you were amazing.” Damon smirks, laughing a bit.  
“Yeah, but you said I’m great, which is like..” He trails off, thinking about what he’s about to say. “It’s the same thing, they mean the same thing.”  
“Not really, amazing is a lot better than great. It has more impact.” He explains.  
“You know what?” Liam glares at him, blowing smoke in his face. “I don’t give a shit. I’m great and I’m amazing and I know it so you don’t gotta tell me.”  
They make eye contact for a brief second and Liam immediately has to look away. This is so fucking ridiculous, he should just leave, what is he doing here anyway?  
“Hey.” Damon breaks the silence.  
He looked over at him, “What the fuck do you w-” 

Damon connected their lips before Liam could continue his sentence, and suddenly he was melting. One of Damon’s hands was making it’s way to his inner thigh and the closer he got the more light headed Liam felt. He didn’t want to stop, it was exciting, it felt like he was finally getting all that fucking anger out.  
And just as quickly as it happened, it ended, and Damon was now leaning against the rails again, a satisfied look on his face. Liam watched him carefully, studying his body language and facial features. He didn’t seem confused at all, not even a bit pissed off, he was proud of himself.  
“Guess the great Liam Gallagher isn’t too strong after all, eh?”  
He stood up, flicked his cigarette at him and went;  
“Fuck you, Albarn.”


End file.
